1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical nailing device, and more particularly to a nailing device adapted for nail units of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nailing device is mainly used to strike a nail into an object, and commonly includes a main body, an actuator, a striker and a magazine. A user of the nailing device can presses the actuator to lift the striker, thereafter the striker can rebound quickly to strike one of the nails in the magazine.
However, how to provide a nailing device that is adapted for nail units of different sizes so as to accommodate different situations is still to be solved.
Besides, how to push the nail units of different sizes to smoothly slide along the magazine without jam is still of concern.